Pagan (The Primordials)
Pagan '''is the third Primordial Being, appearing shortly before Death and coming into existence with the concept of life, but before the concept of death. Pagan is the younger brother of God and Chaos, the older brother of Death and Oberon and the half brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Pagan is also the husband of Cassandra, the father of Karen, and the creator of the Nephesh. He is the current Co-Ruler of Heaven along with the Archangel Raphael and the newly upgraded Seraphim Castiel. History Pagan fought Chaos after he corrupted the Leviathan and Nephesh with the assistance of God's Archangels, eventually imprisoning Chaos and creating a lock which he gave to Lucifer whose Grace he hoped would counter his brother's influence. Along with Oberon he made a weakness in the corrupted Nephesh to allow younger species to purify his children. Pagan proceeded to assist his brothers in creating the natural order and also had a hand in crafting various species in the universe. Pagan and Death once encountered a group of sentient jellyfish like beings that made Pagan very uncomfortable by worshiping the ground he walked on, and referred to him as their "Enkindler". He disappeared in grief from losing his first children shortly after the natural order was set up, hiding on Earth once it was created. Present Day Pagan, while in hiding, fell in love with a woman named Cassandra, and had a daughter named Karen who held great power from being his biological child, and he helped her control her power and learn about the natural order of the universe. He finally revealed himself after Michael fell into the cage, having been shown future events by Oberon and planning to prevent them from occurring. Pagan later helped Heaven restore order and for almost a full year assisted in creating a new ruling system. Pagan assisted Raphael with keeping order and helped Castiel teach the angels free will. During one of Pagan and Castiel's attempts at teaching the angels to think for themselves, he got fed up with how they were seemingly unable to and ordered Hael to attack him, upon that angel's reluctance he called her out on it and proceeded to state that if angels did not have free will then Hael would've attacked him without hesitation. Roughly six months into his changes Pagan returned to Lucifer's Cage with a book that he gave to Lucifer, which would help the fallen Archangel in overcoming the ancient affects of the Mark of Chaos. Pagan also kept Michael up to date with the changes among the Host of Heaven and admitted that once it was stable he planned to have Michael take over again. Pagan would appear frequently to update Michael on the changes in Heaven and check to see how Lucifer and Adam Milligan were faring, altering the Cage to become more and more pleasant to visually represent how close the fallen Archangel was to overcoming his curse. He later met with Thor and the Nephesh, who informed him about Odin's plans to wage war on Heaven and that he had made a deal with Crowley. After they conversed, Pagan offered them asylum in Heaven. Pagan was approached by Castiel one day in Heaven, and the angel asked him about the Nephesh and why most were cruel beings instead of the protectors that he made them to be. Pagan explained the events that made them the way they are now, the weakness that his corrupted children all held, and the ingredients to Odin's specific stake. Later, while taking a vacation by the recommendation of Cassandra, Pagan, Karen, and the Nephesh camped in a cabin at Glacier National Park. Pagan and Cassandra had a conversation about other lifeforms in the universe, with Pagan later greeting the other guests at the cabin he was staying at, and encountering the "prophet" Chuck Shurley, sensing that he was actually God. Pagan and God spoke for a bit, catching up with each other for a time when Karen started eavesdropping on their conversation, God called Karen over so that He could get to know His niece. Later on after Pagan returned to Heaven from his brief vacation he visited and freed the imprisoned angel Gadreel, whom he offered the chance to redeem himself by protecting his wife during the coming war. Personality Pagan, in many ways, is the opposite of his younger brother Death, showing emotions freely as he views them as an aspect of life. He is know to hold a great deal of sadness over his children's corruption and once had great rage at Chaos, going to war against him and eventually sealing his brother away due to Primordial Beings not being able to die. He also has a limit on the resurrections for singular beings he will allow, stating that the next deaths of the Winchesters to be their last ones. As life itself he views life as a precious thing that should not be wasted, wishing for people to cherish their lives and not waste them due to despair. Despite being the Primordial Being of Life Pagan is willing to kill for the greater good, but doesn't like doing so. Early in his relationship with Cassandra after he revealed his true nature Pagan admitted that being worshiped as a god makes him uncomfortable, and when he and Death encountered an alien species that did so he tried to convince them to stop. Pagan is unwilling to allow a mortal's memory and experiences to be altered by an angel, as shown when Castiel altered the memories of Lisa and Ben and made them forget about Dean and all things supernatural, Pagan restored their memories. Pagan also wished for Dean to try and reconnect with them as he knew that Dean would regret that decision for the rest of his life. Due to the tragedy that befell the Nephesh he is a bit of an overprotective father with his children, threatening to castrate Darion if he ever hurt Karen and causing a great amount of leaves to fall and regrow when Artemis talked about her preferences in bed. Pagan has some guilt over sealing Chaos away as he realized during their fight that his older brother simply didn't want their family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal him for other beings to be allowed to exist. Michael feels the same about Lucifer, and is in some ways like Pagan because of this. He also feels that Lucifer falling is his fault due to giving the Archangel the Mark of Chaos and defends him against those who think he always was a cruel being. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Life, Pagan has a vast amount of power with only God and Chaos surpassing him, and with only Death and Oberon rivaling him. * '''High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Pagan has enough power to do almost anything he wishes, being able to fight against Chaos for a time without assistance from other beings, and was confident that he could outmatch and seal Chaos on his own when his older brother was at slightly more than half his power. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Pagan holds an immense understanding of creation, having more knowledge than Chaos, Death, Oberon, and the Archangels. Despite his vast knowledge Pagan does not know everything as he is unsure if his own blade can kill him and didn't know that Death could have biological children. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Pagan is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Life he cannot be permanently killed until the possibility for life ceases in existence. In the event his body is destroyed and he is "killed" he can repair his form as long as life exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Pagan is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand Chaos attacking only him for a great deal of time, and can effortlessly withstand punches that are able to shatter highly durable, multi story level opponents. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Pagan can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Future Sight: Pagan is able to see the future better than Death, and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions. * Supernatural Perception: Pagan has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence no matter their method of hiding, even sensing that Chuck Shurley was actually God when in the same room as Him while not even Raphael could while bound to the Prophet. Pagan also managed to easily track down Metatron despite the fact that the entire Host of Heaven was unable to locate the scribe for thousands of years. * Supernatural Concealment: When Pagan restored the rain forests, he hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels, Demons, and Nephesh being able to perceive them. Pagan also hid from the sight of the Host of Heaven for billions of years without being found. * Dimension Creation: When Pagan bound Chaos he created an inescapable prison in addition to at least one separate and unique universe with alternate versions of Heaven, Hell and Earth around the prison to show his brother the beauty of their creations. He also created realms for his children to inhabit, such as the Nine Realms of Asgard and Mt. Olympus. * Reality Manipulation: As a Primordial Being Pagan is able to alter and warp reality to an unlimited degree, and was able to easily erase the many leaves that he made after causing them to fall and regrow instantly. * Super Strength: Pagan has an enormous amount of physical strength, being able to overpower and kill any being younger than himself. * Teleportation: Pagan can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought, with only God being able to stop him. * Apparition: Pagan can send and retrieve most objects and beings in creation by willing it, snapping his fingers and sending Artemis to assist the Winchesters with her arrival being preceded by a very loud cracking sound. * Shapeshifting: Pagan generally takes on a human form when appearing on earth. * Biokinesis: Pagan has the ability to manipulate the health of most beings, even being capable of curing and creating diseases superior to anything Pestilence can do. * Telepathy: Pagan can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. * Entity Creation/Modification: Pagan has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as his children and low level angels. Pagan also holds the ability to modify beings such as changing archangels enough to hide their true essence from the Host of Heaven and the Pantheons. * Extremely Advanced Holy White Light: Pagan is capable of releasing a blast of light from his palm that can cause extraordinary damage, being capable of wiping out the entire Leviathan species instantly and harming Chaos. Pagan can also destroy the physical forms of the younger horsemen if necessary. * Extremely Advanced and Focused Smiting: Pagan can smite beings like angels can, but in the case of demons he can focus the damage only on the demon. Pagan is even capable of smiting all angel types except the Archangels. * Purification: Pagan, with Oberon, created a method for younger species to purify his children of Chaos' corruption with stakes, he can also purify Demons from the corruption they gained in Hell. * Chlorokinesis: When Pagan walked by a garden dying from Death's presence it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs, and he also caused an entire forest worth of leaves to start falling then regrowing, imitating tears. * Cleansing/Blessing: Pagan cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping his hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. * Soul Restoration/Recreation: Pagan holds the ability of restoring the soul of soulless humans, able to give it back to their body, or even making a new one to replace it, Pagan used this ability to restore the souls of those who had lost them to Chaos. * Memory Manipulation: When Castiel altered the memories of Ben and Lisa and made them forget about Dean and all things about them, Pagan restored the lost memories. * Resurrection Control: Pagan can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because he respects the natural order. Pagan is also capable preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. * Life Empowerment: Being the Primordial Being of Life, Pagan gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. * Healing: Pagan, as the Primordial Being of Life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's scythe and the blade of an archangel, but injures caused by Chaos can slow his ability to heal others for a time. * Power Restoration/Bestowal: Pagan can restore and create powers, such as granting humans power on par with his first children. Pagan also created a form of magic that is able to counter demonic and malevolent powers. Pagan managed to restore the younger horsemen to their full power after the apocalypse, but it takes more effort to restore one horseman than it does for an entire species. * Curse Creation/Bestowal: Pagan has the ability to create a curse powerful enough to bind Chaos so long as it is is not broken. Equipment * Pagan's Sword (Formerly): Pagan created this weapon for his eventual conflict with his brother Death at the end of time. Pagan does not currently have the sword with him and it is currently impaled in a rock somewhere in the world, with only a worth being having the ability to release it. Vulnerabilities Even though Pagan is one of the first and most powerful beings in existence, even he has some weaknesses. Beings * His Brothers: Pagan can be killed for a time by God and Chaos, and will one day be killed permanently by Death. Oberon is able to fight him toe to toe for a great deal of time and can possibly kill him. Weapons * Death's Scythe: While not being able to kill Pagan yet it can destroy his physical form for a time. * His Sword: His own sword can destroy his physical form for a large amount of time, and might be able to actually kill him. Other * Omnicide: In the event of Multiversal or even Omniversal destruction Pagan might have to revive innumerable lifeforms if either constructs are recreated as they would not be restored without his intervention. The truly immeasurable amount of power that he would use will result in Pagan being weakened for a time and require him to rest, rendering him vulnerable to certain weaker beings and weapons until his regains his power. Gallery Pagan.jpg| Pagan appearing in Heaven Pagan'z Blade.jpg| His Sword Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters